


Camera Obscura

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Filming, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is leaving to spend the vacation with his family but he didn't realize Link had planned something else for them so one thing leads to another and they decide to make their own private video for Rhett to look at when they're apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready? Set. Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I meant this to be a oneshot fic but it got way too long so I had to cut it and make it two parts. I'm sorry! I'm still writing 'Hide-Out' so don't get worried about that. I just needed to get this out of my system so I can concentrate on it. :D

Link was in his car outside of Rhett's house. He tapped the steering wheel as he waited for Rhett to come out so they could go to work together like almost every morning. He blew the horn for a second time when Rhett still hadn't come. He leaned back on his seat and several minutes passed and there was still no sight of Rhett. He was about to get out of the car and go to see where Rhett was, maybe he had hurt his back again and couldn't move fast. But then he saw the tall man approaching him.

''What took you so long?'' Link asked, feeling annoyed when the taller man hopped on the passenger's seat.

''Didn't sleep very well last night.'' Was only answer Rhett gave to him. He shut the door and buckled the seatbelt and stared out of the window.

''Okay then.'' Link rolled his eyes and started the car and headed towards their studio. _If he doesn't want to talk then I won't ask him about it._

They both sat quietly what was unusual to them. They had almost arrived when Rhett finally started to speak. ''Link?'' He tapped his fingers on his knees like he was nervous about something.

''Yes?'' Link said casually.

''The email you sent last night, about the upcoming week.'' The tapping stopped and he was now Looking at Link.

''What about it?'' Link was getting worried. All he sent was just some suggestions about the upcoming week but maybe he had sent something he shouldn't or maybe someone who wasn't supposed to see it, saw it. All scenarios went through his head before Rhett could say anything.

''I didn't know you planned the first week just for us.'' Rhett blurted out then.

Link's heart sank. ''Huh? What that means?'' They were at the parking lot and Link parked the car in their usual spot. He turned to Rhett, he had no idea what he was trying to tell him.

''It means I told my family about the extra week too and we changed the plans and we're leaving tomorrow.'' Rhett said with apologetic voice.

It was the last thing Link wanted to happen after waiting to spend their time together for so long, he frowned. ''I thought I made it pretty clear.''

''Maybe you did. I just didn't _get_ it.'' Rhett still sounded apologetic.

Link gulped. He didn't want to believe it but he had to. ''So... You're leaving tomorrow?'' Link sighed. He had been waiting for their time alone for a long time and now it wasn't going to happen. He was disappointed and frustrated.

Rhett saw how Link's mood changed. ''Yes... I only realized it yesterday when you sent me your ideas about the next week. I'm so sorry.'' He tried, knowing it wouldn't work. Link needed to deal with the facts before he could conciliate.

''It's okay, I guess. It just means I'm here for a week alone since everyone else is leaving tomorrow.'' It wasn't sincere but sarcastic statement.

It was Rhett's turn to sigh, it was just what he had feared. Link was getting angry and then no one had fun. ''I said I'm sorry. I would have stayed if I knew.'' Rhett reached for Link's hand but he pulled it away sharply as was expected.

''Don't touch me.'' He snapped and got out of the car. He didn't want to get angry at Rhett but he couldn't help it. He entered the building and saw few of their employees already there but he got past them and ignored their greetings. He heard someone say: ''One of those days again.'' Before he got to his office and closed the door, hoping no one would bother him. He opened his laptop and went through the tasks they needed to do that day. He tried to calm himself down, it felt stupid to get annoyed about something like that in his age. But when things weren't going as he liked he always snapped and got frustrated, it was just his way to express his feelings. Everyone around him knew and saw that. It meant no one wanted to get near him days like that because they feared they would get yelled at and they were probably right. Only one who dared to get close was Rhett, he was used to Link's tantrums. It didn't take long when Rhett was in the office too.

''Don't be like that. We still have couple of days to ourselves at the end of the vacation.'' Rhett went behind Link who was sitting in the office chair. Rhett put his hands on Link's shoulders and massaged him gently. It would get his annoyance level down at least a little bit.

Link relaxed as the warm, big hands rubbed his shoulders in circles and put pressure on all the right points there. He leaned his head back and looked at Rhett from upside down view. ''I wished for more.'' He blinked.

''I know you did. I did too. But it's only a week.'' Rhett's voice was low and soothing. Link saw from Rhett's eyes that he was disappointed too when he had realized they missed their chance to be together alone for a whole week.

''Yeah, week of loneliness for me.'' Link looked back at the laptop screen where his calendar was. There were no markings for next week and before it had looked good, now it was just sad.

Rest of the day went like always it always went. They planned material for the new episodes and had a couple of sponsor meetings. Link was happy it wasn't a filming day. He wasn't in a mood for smiling a lot for the camera and he didn't want to read comments about him being off in the videos. The crew still avoided him, seeing he wasn't in his best mood and he didn't mind, he knew he could still say something he really didn't mean so it was better to keep the distance.

The day felt long and when it was finally over Link was much happier. He got into the car with Rhett and headed home.

''Why don't you come over tonight? We could have few hours to ourselves before I leave.'' Rhett suggested when Link was in front of his house about to drop him off.

Link thought about it for a moment. ''Sure, it's better than nothing.'' He shrugged.

''Great!'' Rhett smiled and after looking around making sure there was no one around he gave quick kiss to Link on the lips.

Link returned it but he was still feeling little bit annoyed but it helped to see Rhett happy so he smiled to himself when Rhett got out of the car. Even after all the years, they've been together Rhett still had the power to make Link's knees go weak whenever he acted sweet. He knew he had the same affect on the taller man too. He drove home, ate dinner and played with his kids for a couple of hours before they got tired of his company and went to do their own things. He tried to watch TV for a while but he really couldn't concentrate on it. His thoughts wandered on Rhett. He decided he wanted to give the man something to think about while he was away, show him what he would be missing.

He went to take quick shower and after that, he carefully picked the clothes he knew Rhett would like on him. Turquoise t-shirt what was a little too tight for him from the arms and his tightest pair of black skinny jeans he owned. He checked himself from the bedroom mirror, glancing over his shoulder, making sure the jeans hugged him from all the right places. _Let's see what you think of this, buddy._ He went back to the bathroom to fix his hair and clean his glasses.

''I'm going at Rhett's.'' He simply said as he walked out of the door. His family was used to him coming and going as he liked so it wasn't a big deal to anyone.

He once again got in the car and drove the familiar road to Rhett's house.

He knocked on the door a couple of times before opening it. It wasn't locked when Rhett knew he was coming over. He had the key too but he had forgotten it so many times that Rhett simply kept the door unlocked fo him. When he entered the house he saw no one. He assumed Rhett's family wouldn't be there but he didn't see Rhett either.

''Rhett?'' He asked and went further into the house.

''In the bedroom!'' Was the answer.

_Already?_ Link smiled as he thought what sight would greet him once he got there but once again he got to be disappointed.

Rhett was sitting on the edge of his California king size bed, there were clothes all over it and lot of clothes and various other things on the floor as well. He was packing for his vacation and he didn't even look at Link who was standing in the doorway. ''Couldn't leave that for later?'' Link asked sarcastically.

''No, I wanted to get this done so I don't need to hurry tomorrow.'' Rhett kept choosing things to pack from the floor.

''I didn't know I'd come here to watch you pack.'' Link was getting annoyed again. Rhett wasn't even looking at him after all the effort he had put.

''This won't take long.'' Rhett mumbled and held up a pair of jeans before tossing them further away.

Link rolled his eyes, he knew it wasn't true. Rhett had just started packing and it would take at least an hour to finish. He would call his wife several times to make sure he had everything that he needed for the vacation or then he would ask Link for opinions what to take and what to leave. Link had experienced it many times to know it for sure.

''Yeah, right.'' Link walked in front of him and put his foot on Rhett's bag, keeping him from packing.

''Hey!'' Rhett yelped and then finally looked at Link.

Link smiled down at him, he saw Rhett's mood change the longer he looked at him. Link licked his lips and took his foot off the bag, he had succeeded to get him distracted. 

''Would you spin around for me?'' Rhett said then.

Link almost giggled. He was happy about the admiring attention he got. He spun around quickly, knowing that wasn't the thing Rhett was asking for.

Rhett grinned. ''Slower, baby.'' The tone of Rhett's voice had changed. It was deep and commanding and it made shivers run down on Link's spine. _Oh yes... Look at me._

Link put hands on his hips and turned slowly, slightly bending over when he was fully turned around. He heard Rhett making growling sound and it went straight to Link's groin and he moaned a little. He turned around again. ''Could you now forget about packing?'' He asked, pressing his chin to his chest, putting arms behind his back and looking at Rhett behind his brow, acting shy.

''You sure are quite of a distraction.'' Rhett licked his lips and kept his eyes on Link.

''Let me distract you then.'' Link took few steps closer so Rhett could reach and touch him. He didn't have to wait long when strong hands were on his hips, pulling him closer.

''Give me few minutes. I promise I will be ready soon. Now I really want to get this done so I can concentrate on this... I mean, you.'' His big hands had lowered down on Link's ass, squeezing him hard.

Link let out a frustrated sigh. He would never have guessed he would come second after luggage. ''But Rhett...'' He whined.

''There's pizza in the kitchen. I'll call you when I'm ready.'' He pushed Link away and gave him a slap on his ass, making Link jump from the surprise.

''I ate already... But fine. I'll leave you to it.'' He made a sad face.

''Don't pout. I'll give you what you want.'' Rhett laughed. 

Link fake glared at him and went to the kitchen. He saw a pizza box on the kitchen table and he opened it. He chuckled when he saw it was already half eaten. He wasn't really hungry but took a slice anyway and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He remembered all the times they had sat there together with Rhett, eating junk and watching nonsense on TV and if they had been alone they had shared few kisses which sometimes had lead to heavy petting on the couch and then running to the bedroom to release themselves. But when the kids were around they just sat close together, one time one of the kids had seen them holding hands while sitting on the couch and they had asked why they were doing that. Rhett had replied simply that it was something best friends can do if they wanted to and it was nothing special. They never asked about it again. It had made Link smile and it always did when he revisited that memory. Their wives were another thing. Link assumed they knew there was something more than just plain friendship but they never had discussed it and he was sure everyone was more comfortable that way.

Link surfed through the channels, not finding anything worthy enough to look at. He heard occasional curse words coming from the bedroom and they amused him. He had finished his pizza slice and he wiped his hands on his jeans.

''Link! Do you remember if I left my gray hoodie at the studio?'' Rhett yelled.

''No!'' He yelled back but then he remembered something. ''I think it's at my house. Sorry, I didn't remember to get it back to you.''

''Dammit Link! I told you not to borrow my clothes!'' He didn't sound mad.

Link shut the TV after half an hour he was done waiting. He got up from the couch and went back to the bedroom. He saw there were no more piles of clothing laying around, just a few more clothes on the floor and it seemed like Rhett had picked them to pack and after that he would be finished.

''I'm almost done. I can come get the hoodie in the morning when we are leaving.'' Rhett said when he saw Link in the doorway.

''Is it that important?'' Link raised an eyebrow.

''It has your scent on it because you wear it more often than me.'' The bigger man grinned.

A warm feeling filled Link, he knew Rhett was joking but it made him happy to know Rhett would be thinking about him while wearing the gray hoodie. ''Do you _really_ have to go?'' He asked and crossed his arms, he hoped they could find a way so Rhett could stay.

''You know I do.'' Rhett kept folding his clothes neatly and then putting them in the bag what was already too full.

The more Link thought about it the more he wanted Rhett to stay. ''But it's gonna be a whole week, I wanted us to have the extra week together here before we join our families. What I'm supposed to do when you're not here?'' Link whined.

''We went through this already. You really should have told me and then repeat it hundred times what were you thinking when you suggested the extra week, you know I don't get things like that. Besides, you have friends. Go mountain biking with Nick.'' Rhett suggested, he didn't notice the certain tone in Link's voice.

''I didn't mean that.'' Link once again walked in front of Rhett who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rhett put the last shirt in the bag and then tugged the zipper to close it. He struggled with it but managed to get it shut. ''Done! What were you saying?''

''I'm gonna get lonely at nights.'' Link flashed a coy smile.

''Silly, come here.'' Rhett said while chuckling. He grabbed the smaller man by his waist and pulled him closer for a hug. He pressed his head against Link's stomach and squeezed him. Link's hands petted his head.

''Are you saying that you're not going to miss me?'' Link pouted jokingly and pulled away.

''I will. I wish things had gone differently.'' Rhett got up from the bed and touched Link's shoulders.

Link stared at Rhett for a moment and then he grabbed the taller man by his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him hard, his other hand rested on Rhett's chest and he wanted the kiss to continue forever but he had to take a pause to breathe.

''You want it that bad?'' Rhett said under his breath and pushed Link backward against the wall. Link whimpered from the impact, but he had wanted it rough so he didn't complain. Rhett cupped Link's face and kissed him deeply again. ''Please don't go.'' Link murmured into the kiss. ''You can say something came up and we need to get back to work.'' He continued as Rhett's lips went on the side of his neck, kissing and biting him gently from there.

''No one is going to believe that.'' Rhett breathed against Link's skin. ''But we still have this evening and the couple of days for _camping_ at the end of the vacation.'' His hands played with the hem of Link's shirt.

Link squirmed against the touch. ''It's not enough when I hoped for much more. I guess I need to show you what you're missing when you leave me here alone.'' Link turned around in Rhett's arms and put his palms flat against the wall, he pressed his ass against Rhett's crotch, grinding softly at first but when Rhett's hands lowered to his hips he grind his ass harder against Rhett and he moaned loudly, putting his best act on. He was pleased when he felt the hardening manhood against him.

''Oh, wow, Link.'' Rhett enjoyed how the soft ass was caressing his groin. HIs hands wandered all over on the smaller man's body, from his hips to his slim waist and up to his chest and nipples. He loved every breathy moan Link let out when he played with them.

''I want you to take me so hard I'll feel it all week.'' Link said and turned around to kiss Rhett again, tongues entwined and teeth scraped against each other.

''Hey, hey, hey...'' Rhett pulled away. Link looked at him questioningly, his eyes dark with lust.

''They shouldn't be back until nine P.M. but I want to be sure...'' Rhett locked the bedroom door and went back to Link. He stopped in front of him to take a good look at the sight of what was there. Link leaned his back against the wall, his hand was stroking the bulge in the front of his jeans and his other hand was under his t-shirt, rubbing his nipples. His eyes were on Rhett, watching his every step like he was the prey and Rhett was his predator. ''Tell me how hard you wanna fuck me.'' Link bit his lower lip. They would usually take their time but Link didn't have the patience to wait that night.

''Someone's eager.'' Rhett laughed and placed his hand alongside Link's and stroked him through the jeans, he was impressed how hard Link already was.

''Gotta make best of the time we have.'' Link leaned on the touch and thrust his hips on Rhett's hand a little.

''Why are we still wearing clothes then?'' Rhett said and pulled his shirt off, Link mimicked his action and threw his shirt away. Rhett attacked his hard nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking them in turns. His hands were on the waistband of Link's pants, he tried to tug them down from the belt loops.

''These black skinny jeans of yours make me crazy. They're so tight.'' Once he realized he couldn't just simply push them down he cupped Link's ass again roughly.

Link moaned and tried to touch Rhett everywhere he could get his hands. ''Mmmm, that's why I wear them more often now. I like your eyes on me.''

''Take them off. Now.'' Rhett growled, he leaned on the wall so Link was between his arms.

''Yes, sir.'' Link smiled and licked his lips, teasingly slow. He opened his pants and wiggled out of them. He pushed his underwear down too and same time got onto his knees. His mouth and fingers went immediately to Rhett's crotch, kissing and licking the bulge underneath the fabric and his fingers stroking between Rhett's legs.

''Oh gosh... Why won't you leave early too? We could find some place and time to properly use that skillful mouth of yours on our vacation.'' Rhett knew there was no time to make such arrangements but he was too mesmerized of the man on his knees in front of him.

''Mmmhhmm.'' Link opened Rhett's jeans and tugged them down, he didn't hesitate when he took the hardened cock in his mouth without a warning when it sprung out free, he sucked it hard few times before he was stopped. Rhett's hand was in his hair and he kept his head still as Rhett pulled out of his mouth.

''I'm gonna come too soon if you keep doing that.'' He breathed out.

''I can get you hard again.'' Link looked at hard cock what was teasingly close to his face, making his mouth water. ''That way you can fuck me longer.'' He continued.

Rhett liked the idea but decided otherwise. ''What did I ever do to deserve you? Get on the bed.'' He commanded.

Link got up unwillingly, he really wanted to have Rhett's cock in his mouth longer. He hopped on the bed and leaned on the headboard, making it creak. He opened his legs and lift his knees up. One hand went to his cock and he stroked it while Rhett watched.

Rhett was standing beside him, he petted Link's head like he was a dog, after doing something good. ''I really don't wanna leave now... Seeing you like this. God, you're hot.'' Rhett tilted Link's head and looked deeply into his bright blue eyes.

Link was panting, his hand was sweating from the stroking and it made wet sounds as he moved it on his cock. ''Give me some lube. I want you to watch while I prepare myself for your big cock.''

Rhett didn't have to think twice as he disappeared in the master bathroom. Link heard loud rustling noises from there before the taller man came back to the bedroom with a tube in his hand. He tossed it at Link and went to sat on the end of the bed sideways so he could see everything. His hand slowly traveled down to his own cock and he started slowly stroking it. He watched Link open the tube and pour a fair amount of lube on his fingers. He put the lube beside him and widened his legs enough to reveal his entrance to Rhett. He flinched when he pressed the finger against his hole. ''Oops, cold...'' He smiled at Rhett. He rubbed the lube between his fingers and then adjusted himself better, he reached for his opening from under his thigh to reach better and give Rhett a better view of what he was doing. He pushed the tip of his finger in easily like he had many times before. He heard Rhett panting and it made him feel hotter, he pushed the whole finger in, he rested it there for a moment. When the tight ring of muscles relaxed, he added another one, he threw his head back, almost hitting on the headboard. ''Mmmh Rhett, feels so good... Do you like what you see?'' He scissored his fingers and thrust them in harder, making himself whimper from the pleasure.

''You don't even need to ask, baby.'' Rhett's voice was deep from lust.

Link felt the bed tilt. He assumed Rhett had enough of watching and was going to get him. Instead, he heard a camera taking picture sound. He opened his eyes and saw Rhett standing at the end of the bed with a phone in his hand. Link looked at him questioningly but didn't stop pleasuring himself.

''For the trip.'' He held his phone up. ''I need something nice to look at when I think of you late at night.'' He continued.

''No fair. I don't have any new ones of... Ah!... you.'' He found his special spot inside. He wanted to keep massaging it.

''I'll send you some so you know how I look like when I'm looking at your picture.'' He grinned widely.

Link wasn't even listening anymore. He was so close to coming he had to stop and place his hand on his abdomen to calm himself down a little. ''Now, get over here. I'm ready.''

Rhett didn't hesitate. He tossed his phone on the other side of the bed and then got himself between Link's thighs. Link lowered himself enough to lie fully on his back. Rhett took one of the throw pillows and got it under Link's ass to give him a better angle. When Link had adjusted himself Rhett couldn't resist the urge to push a couple of fingers inside him when he saw the open hole before him. ''Ah!'' Link cried out of the sudden touch. ''You jerk!'' He giggled.

''So sexy little thing. I could play with you all day, just to watch you fall apart.'' Rhett thrust his fingers in and out few times to see how relaxed Link was.

Link loved the idea of Rhett teasing him all day, making him leak pre-come all over the bed and making him beg for release. He blushed at his own needs. ''Stop teasing, give it to me already.''

Rhett got closer to Link. He was on his knees and Link's legs were around his thighs. ''Look how hard you made me.'' Rhett stroked his cock hard and chuckled when he saw Link staring at it while licking his lips. He cupped his balls, the skin there was already tight.

''It's huge. Just how I like it.''

Rhett leaned down to kiss the smaller man. Link responded to the kiss hungrily and his hand wandered between their bodies. He touched Rhett's cock and it made him gasp. The size of it wasn't new to him but the hardness of it was something rare, it was like steel bar with layer of silk on it. ''You're gonna tear me apart with this thing.'' Link looked at Rhett with his eyes wide open.

''You did this to me with that little act of yours. Isn't this what you wanted?'' Rhett murmured in his ear.

''Yeah...'' Link moaned and writhed on the sheets. ''I want it so bad.''

Rhett kissed him hard once more before lifting his upper body. He grabbed his phone from the mattress beside them. ''I could use some _moving_ material for my nights without you.''

Link panicked a little in his mind, pictures were his limit if they ever leaked they could always say they are photoshopped but videos were a different thing completely. ''Oh, that's not a good idea.'' 

''Don't worry, Link. I won't store it on the cloud. I'll keep it in very hidden file.'' Rhett tried to convince him.

Link writhed underneath Rhett. Still feeling uncomfortable about the idea of filming him. ''I don't know, Rhett...''

''Please, I'll keep it only the next week and when we get back together, I'll delete it, I promise.'' He assured him with a very serious look on his face like he really meant his words. 

Link studied his face for a moment. He didn't think about it anymore when his cock twitched between his legs, begging for attention. ''Okay, do it then.''

Rhett grinned from the victory and put his phone down on Link's stomach for a while as he adjusted himself between Link's legs. He sat on his heels and Link wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist. Rhett took the tube of lube from beside Link and poured it on himself. He stroked his cock couple of times and rubbed rest of it on Link's hole, to make him really wet and slippery. Then he took his phone and got the camera running and aimed it at Link's face who licked his lips and looked at the camera. ''Fuck me, Rhett.'' He put on a little act. He writhed on the sheets, slightly arching his back.

''Touch yourself first.'' Rhett's soft voice commanded.

Link did as he was told and moved his hands all over his body. He played with his nipple and bit his lower lip gently. His other hand traveled lower on his abdomen before going back up. Rhett followed Link's hands with his camera. ''Tell me how bad you want it.'' Rhett murmured softly.

''I need it, Rhett. Please, give it to me. I need your big cock in me. Makes me feel so good.'' Link looked at the camera and put one finger in his mouth, sucking it slowly. His other hand went to stroke his erection and he thrust himself at Rhett, feeling his cock touch cleft of his ass and it made him moan.

''Not enough.'' 

Link frowned and made a look what said: _Do I really have to?_

''Please Rhett, I beg you, fuck me hard. Please fuck me...'' Link shut his eyes tightly and his hand on his cock moved fast. He whimpered softly. ''Please...''

''Yeah, that's how I like it.'' Rhett got little closer. 

Link stopped stroking himself and cupped his balls to pull them up a little so Rhett could film the moment he entered him. Rhett grabbed Link's other leg with his free hand and held it firmly in its place as he pushed into his lover easily. Link moaned and thrust back immediately. Rhett didn't get to move much when Link was already rocking against him as much as he could.

''Oh yes, that's good, Link. Fuck yourself with my cock for while.'' Rhett held his phone steady with both hands, letting Link do all the work.

Link was happy to do so. ''It's so big... So hard...'' He breathed heavily, his eyes were closed and mouth open. One hand holding on the sheets and his other hand still holding his balls. Rhett looked Link through the camera. Once in a while aiming it on Link's face. ''Look at the camera.'' Rhett said.

Link opened his eyes as he thrust harder. He winked at the camera and licked his full lips. It was enough for Rhett. He put the phone on Link's stomach again and leaned forward to take control. Link slowed his movements and let Rhett get in most comfortable position. ''Mmmm, fuck yes.'' Rhett started to move. Link's hole was so open and ready he started immediately fuck him harshly. Headboard hit the wall with every thrust and Link held on the sheets for dear life as Rhett gave him his all. Link's loud moans became silent as the hard cock kept pounding in him mercilessly. His head was pressed on the pillow and his mouth was wide open but no sound came out. He could hear Rhett talk and it made him wilder. ''This is was what you wanted, right? Hard cock deep in your ass. Look at you, what a mess you are, taking it like a cheap whore.'' Rhett grabbed both of Link's legs, keeping them up and bent.

''Rhett... I'm so close... Can I..?'' It was what Link could say 

That was what Rhett wanted too. If it was even possible he started thrusting faster, he was close too but he wanted to see Link come first. ''You can come, stroke yourself.'' He panted. 

Link reached for his cock but first he found Rhett's phone. The camera was still on. Rhett noticed what was happening and took it from Link's hand and pointed it at Link again. ''Almost forgot.'' His movements slowed down but it was enough for Link. His ass hurt from the rough thrusts but same time it felt amazing. He started to stroke his cock again, wanting to come. He looked at the camera once again when his muscles tensed and he cried out as he came on his hand, spilling his seed all over himself. Rhett slowed down his rhythm to get a good view of Link for the camera. He first filmed how Link was still stroking slowly his cock, smearing the come all over it. Few drops had made it on to his chest and they were very visible on the dark hair there. His face was full of bliss and he was smiling. His body jerked every time Rhett thrust in. Link brought his hand to his lips and tasted his own come. ''Mmmmm...''

''You're so dirty.'' Rhett chuckled and Link nodded happily at the camera while cleaning his fingers.

Rhett pulled out off Link when he stopped trembling. ''You didn't come yet.'' Link sounded worried. 

Rhett smiled and looked at his cock, still standing proudly between his thighs. ''Good observation, Link.'' He chuckled. 

Link got the pillow from under his ass and threw it on the floor. He sat up and waited for Rhett to tell him what to do.

''I really wanna film you sucking me off. Would that be okay?'' Rhett asked quietly. He knew Link wasn't comfortable with the idea of being filmed like that but he wanted to give it a try.

Link got onto his knees on the bed and looked at Rhett and then his hard, throbbing cock. ''So much lube on it. Wait a sec.'' Link rolled over onto his stomach and tried to reach something from the floor to clean Rhett. He got a hold on Rhett's t-shirt and decided it would do the job. He rose onto his knees, ass pointing toward Rhett's face and before he could turn around he felt large hand on his back, he stayed still.

''You are such a tease, you don't even know what you are doing.'' Rhett's hand traveled down on Link's ass cheek. He massaged it gently. ''Relax your back, don't arch. I wanna see that nice glistening, open hole I just fucked.'' He murmured and squeezed the soft cheek under his hand.

Link had chills going through his spine and he did like he was asked, showing his sore hole to the man he loved. ''That's beautiful, so fucking sexy to know I did this to you.'' Rhett's voice was so full of lust. Link could listen Rhett speak and whisper dirty things to him all day. He felt Rhett's hand move and push his cheek to the side, spreading him open even more. Link could feel Rhett staring at him through the camera and it made him hot. ''Rhett..?'' He asked when nothing happened for a while.

Link inhaled sharply from surprise as Rhett pushed tip of his thumb in him, moving it in and out slowly. ''Maybe I should just fuck you like this.'' He spoke then.

''Whatever you want.'' Link moved with Rhett's thumb, it slid in and out of him so easily after Rhett's cock. He was very self-aware how he must look like. He was all sweaty from the hard fucking, he was on his fours on the bed, presenting his ass to Rhett who was slowly playing with his used hole which glistened from the lube and he was lazily thrusting back and enjoying every bit of it. The moment was very intimate and tender. Same time Link waited what would happen next. He was ready to take Rhett's cock in again even when he wasn't hard again but if Rhett kept doing what he was he would be.

Rhett leaned forward and kissed Links ass cheek and scraped his teeth on it. ''Next time.'' He finally said and tapped Link on the ass to make it jiggle. Link sat down on his heels and offered Rhett the t-shirt over his shoulder before turning around. Rhett took the t-shirt from Link's hand and wiped his cock onto before tossing it on the floor. He positioned himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Link got off from the bed and kneeled in front of Rhett and his hard cock. Rhett leaned back so he was resting on his one elbow. He got the camera running again and held it on his stomach to get a good angle of his cock and Link.

Link looked at the camera and he was getting used to the fact it was there, filming him doing most intimate things to his life long lover. ''Yes, show me those gorgeous eyes.'' Rhett spoke. Link looked first at Rhett, then at the camera again, winking. He held Rhett's cock by its base and gave a strong lick underneath it. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue on the slit. He started to like the idea of Rhett watching the little video they made when he was feeling lonely. Once again he licked his shaft, it still tasted like lube but Link didn't mind.

''Suck it already. I can't take this much longer.'' Rhett sounded frustrated.

Link took his cock deep in his mouth, being careful to cover his teeth as he did so. He heard Rhett moan so he started bobbing his head in steady rhythm. He moaned around the cock to make some pleasurable vibrations fo Rhett.

''Yes, baby. Show me what you can do.'' Rhett was breathing heavily. Link knew he was ready to come. He forced the cock all the way in. He breathed fast through his nose to ease the choking feeling. He sucked harder, letting saliva escaping from corners of his mouth. He looked at the camera once more and saw Rhett's hand was shaking as he tried to hold it. He moaned and placed his hands on Rhett's thighs as he sucked the best he could. He felt Rhett's cock twitch and he kept going. His hair was getting in his eyes but he didn't stop to push them away. ''I'm going to come.'' Rhett said and weakly thrust his hips towards the eager mouth.

Link took him in all the way again and he felt the cock hit back of his throat. He felt Rhett move to sit up and then fingers in his hair. The hand forced him to take the cock deep in his mouth and then it held him there until semen filled his mouth with a force. He tried to swallow but he couldn't and he coughed. ''Oh fuck, Link!'' There were several grunts before Rhett let go of his hair. He rose his head to get air he needed. Rhett's come mixed with his saliva trickled out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

''Always so messy.'' Rhett petted Link's head who was blinking to get tears from his eyes to go away.

''Sorry.'' Link smiled and coughed a couple of times. He went down to clean Rhett's cock with his tongue, he loved the taste of it and wanted more. 

''Mmmm, that's good. Drink it all.'' Rhett murmured.

When Link was done he cleaned his mouth with back of his hand and licked it clean too. He sat back on his heels, feeling exhausted. His jaw was hurting and his ass was sore. He wanted to lie down to sleep. ''Maybe you could turn that off now.'' Link glanced at the camera and then looked Rhett in the eyes.

''Sure.'' Rhett said and turned it off and put it away. He offered his hand to Link so he could get up. Link took it and pulled himself up and got on the bed. He lied down and Rhett crawled beside him. ''Wanna watch it?'' Rhett asked and looked Link in the eyes.

Link frowned and checked if Rhett was being serious. ''What? No, gosh. I don't wanna see myself like that. That would be weird.'' He said and turned on his side. Rhett spooned him, pressing their naked and slightly sweaty bodies together.

''What if I make you watch it?'' Rhett was grinning widely against Link's back.

''Not funny.'' Link turned his head, trying to look at Rhett.

''I wasn't joking.'' Rhett was still grinning.

''I know.'' Link sighed like he wasn't impressed with the idea. Still he smiled a little when he knew Rhett didn't see it.


	2. See it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a lot of smut, and it goes straight into it. Can't help myself. Sorry?

Link was already alone in his house after dropping his family off at the airport in early morning hours. It had been a tough night for everyone because they had to wake up so early. All the noises from kids fighting to his wife reminding him constantly what he needed to do around the house when they were away got him repressed. It would have helped to know Rhett was going to be there after they had left but that wasn't going to happen. 

When he got home after the trip to the airport he had gone back to the bed to sleep. He couldn't fully fall asleep so he mostly just laid there with his eyes closed. His mind wandered to yesterday and the hot night he had spent with Rhett. He had satisfied Link thoroughly. He had wanted to go for an another round but there was no time for that and he had to leave. The memory made him excited in his sleepy state of mind. He kicked the covers on the floor and pushed his briefs down. He turned around on his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees, head and shoulders still pressed on the pillow. He imagined Rhett wanting to take him from the behind. He ignored his hardening cock but instead he sucked his fingers to make them wet and then reached for his opening from between his spread legs. He pushed both of the fingers in easily. He noticed how sore he still was when he started to move his fingers back and forth. ''Oh god, Rhett...'' He moaned as he imagined Rhett fucking him again. It hurt a little but he enjoyed it and kept moving his fingers, trying to find that tiny spot what made him feel so wonderful. He wished he would have an adult toy which could be his substitute-Rhett. 

He made a mental note to get one somehow.

He was getting close but he was interrupted by his phone which beeped on the nightstand, telling him he got a text. He paused what he was doing and got onto his fours to take a look at who it was from and was it worth answering. 

_Rhett?_

He read it. 

_Oh gosh, he is really coming here to get his hoodie. I thought it was a joke._

''Okay, I have about five minutes. Should I finish what I started or ignore it?'' He murmured to himself and looked down to see his needing cock. He let out a frustrated whimper as he pondered what to do.

Then he had an idea and he grinned, he mentally tapped himself on the shoulder from the good thinking. Back of his mind, he knew it was very risky idea but he was too into it to care. First he needed to find the gray hoodie Rhett wanted. Then he would just wait.

When Rhett entered to Link's house his eyes widened from the surprise of what he saw and he quickly closed the door behind him. He saw Link sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his hoodie he was coming to get. A hard cock pointed up and Link stroked it expertly. He gave a smug smile to Rhett's reaction. ''Hey.'' Link said breathily and nodded his head while biting his lower lip.

Rhett didn't know for sure if he was stunned or impressed but he knew he was overwhelmed by the sight. ''Where's Christy and the kids?'' Rhett looked around, expecting not to see anyone.

Link leaned his head back and closed his eyes. ''They already left.'' He stroked his cock harder, making pre-come leak out and it made him moan. He licked it off from his hand and gestured with his finger to Rhett to come at him before continuing stroking. ''You need to do me a favor if you want this hoodie.'' He cupped his balls with his free hand, massaging them gently.

''My family is waiting in the car, man.'' Rhett spoke in a low voice as he felt his jeans getting tighter.

Link was too horny to care. ''Just a quickie? Say them you needed to help me with something, that's technically true. If they ask.'' Link turned around on the couch and got onto his knees, his arms on the backrest. He arched his back to present his backside to Rhett.

''Please? I'm still sore from the last night. It would feel amazing.'' He glanced at Rhett before pressing his face on the backrest between his arms, waiting for Rhett to make the decision. 

''...the things you make me do...'' Rhett muttered. He watched Link wiggle his ass, his hole was slightly open already. Rhett wondered if was it from the last night or had Link played with himself in the morning, he bet on the last one but either way, it had made Rhett hard. He heard relieved sigh when he grabbed Link by his hips with his hand and with his other hand he opened his jeans and pushed them down enough to reveal his cock. Before he could ask, Link's hand was there, offering him a tube of lube. Rhett applied it quickly, giving his cock a couple of firm strokes to make sure it was hard enough for Link and then tossed the tube on the couch. He positioned his cock at Link's entrance and waited for Link's approval. 

''Give it to me.'' Link's voice was muffled by the couch. Rhett pushed inside him, all at one slow but powerful thrust. Link moaned loudly into the cushion and thrust his hips against Rhett. He thought it was impossible to feels so much at once, it was intense feeling to hurt and feel pleasure at the same time. Times like that he wanted to be Rhett's personal sex toy who fucked him ruthlessly whenever he wanted to, not giving him enough time to recover from the previous round.

He turned his head to the side to speak. ''Yes, Rhett... Fuck me, fuck me real good.''

''Gosh, Link...'' Rhett didn't hesitate when he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in.

''Do it hard, make me take it all. I wanna feel it. Give it to me. Hard!'' Link demanded and rocked himself onto Rhett's cock.

Rhett's nails dug into Link's skin hard enough to leave bruises as he started pounding in him hard. The whole couch moved forward from the power of the thrusts. Link moaned constantly like he was in heat and it turned Rhett on even more. He was really giving it to Link. He pulled Link by his hips to meet his own hips as he fucked even more forcefully. ''Come on, Link. Don't hold back.'' He grabbed Link by the hair and pulled his head back. Link's moans were not muffled anymore, he feared they would be heard from the outside. ''Oh yeah, like that! Fuck me, make me take it!'' Link's hand reached between his thighs, he started to stroke himself as he got closer to the edge.

''I'm so close.'' Rhett grunted. He held Link by his hair and from his hips, making the smaller man push himself against Rhett hard. 

''Mmmhh... Me too.'' Link stroked his cock as fast as he could. He couldn't control his moans as the hard cock inside him felt like it was tearing him in two. Noises of them fucking made him come over the edge, skin slapping against skin, his moans, and Rhett panting was enough. He closed his fist around the tip of his cock, trying not to make a mess on the couch and on Rhett's shirt he was wearing. ''Aaah! Oh gosh, Rhett!'' He almost yelled when hot come spurted into his fist. His whole body trembled and his upper body collapsed on the backrest when Rhett let go of his hair. He couldn't thrust back at Rhett anymore, the aftershocks of his orgasm made him limp. He felt like a ragdoll and he loved it. ''Give it to me Rhett, I wanna feel your come in me...'' He encouraged the man quietly. After few hard thrusts more Rhett felt his balls tighten and he pushed himself in as deep as he could go to let it all out. ''Oh fuck, Link!'' He moaned deeply and held Link's hips tightly, trying not to collapse on top of the smaller man.

Rhett was still trying to catch his breath when he hear car horn blow from the outside. ''Shit!'' He cursed.

Link whimpered when Rhett pulled out of him. Sperm trickled out and he felt it going down on his inner thighs. He could just stay there for hours to enjoy the feeling of being used. ''Come on, Link!'' He heard Rhett say when he was slowly coming back to earth from whichever cloud he was on.

''What? Oh yeah, the shirt.'' He got up from the couch with shaky legs. He turned to face Rhett who was tugging himself in his pants. Link was about to pull the zipper of the hoodie down but it got difficult when he remembered the come in his hand. He showed his hands to Rhett. ''Could you help me a little?'' He smiled.

Rhett couldn't help himself and he laughed a little. _Always so messy..._ He went to Link and looked lovingly into his eyes when he unzipped the shirt he wanted. He carefully helped Link out of his hoodie, leaving him standing in middle of the living room, completely naked. ''I really need to go now.'' He caressed Link's cheek with back of his hand. 

''I know.'' Link said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Rhett lifted his chin up and gave him a kiss before he left. 

''I'll call you when we get there!'' Rhett was at the front door. Link simply nodded and waved as a goodbye when the taller man disappeared from his sight. He was left alone, naked and used. He thought about taking a shower first but then he got a brilliant idea. For a second time in that morning.

 _This would be perfect opportunity to take a few pictures and tease Rhett about leaving me._ He didn't need to think twice as he went to get his cellphone and then go to the bedroom where the biggest mirror was. He bent over and looked over his shoulder. He tried to adjust himself so he could see his well-fucked ass. There was still come trickling down and there were bruises on his hips where Rhett had held him. _Perfect!_ He got a couple of pictures and he was happy to them. He would send them to Rhett when he least expected. Link felt naughty and enjoyed every bit of it. It would have been better if Rhett had stayed with him but just then he was okay.

Much later that day he had received a message from Rhett that said they had arrived and they were about to go eat together with his family, parents and with a couple of other relatives too. He would call Link after that. Link didn't answer to it first but then he remembered his plan. He decided to wait for a while, calculating in his mind when they all would be gathered around the table to eat. Then he would attack. He selected the picture he had taken earlier when Rhett had left, it showed perfectly what Rhett had left behind. He put the phone on the kitchen table and got himself some cereal from the kitchen. After he ate he took the phone in his hand again and looked at the picture there for a while and hesitated for a second. _Should I?_

Before he even realized he hit 'send' and then he waited. After a couple of minutes, he got a response.

 _I almost choke. Thanks a lot._ The text said.

Link laughed out loud. He could only imagine what had happened after Rhett got the picture he had sent. He imagined Rhett taking the phone from his pocket and casually looking who had texted him and then when he had seen the picture he would do his best to get it out of the screen quickly, fearing someone might see it same time choking on his food and maybe dropping a fork on the table, making loud clinking noise to draw even more attention to him. Everyone would be staring at him, asking if he was alright and asking what happened. Rhett would have to come up with something, probably blushing while he tried to give an excuse.

 _That's not my fault, you left me like that._ Link replied to it and he almost added a winking emoji to it.

Rhett didn't respond anymore and it was maybe better that way. Link didn't want to completely embarrass Rhett in front of his family. Instead, Link started to make plans for rest of the week so he would have at least something to do during the days. He felt lucky that he got many friends to share his hobbies with. 

A few days passed by and he had kept himself busy by going out every day, keeping himself from thinking what it could have been if Rhett was there with him. Rhett had called him a couple of times but they had kept the conversation civil. He had also called his wife and spoke with his kids and he was happy to know they were having a good time without him so he didn't have to feel too quilty about lying to them about his week. 

One night he was about to fall asleep when his phone beeped. Link cursed first but he wasn't sleepy anymore when he saw what it was. It was picture of Rhett's hard manhood with a caption: _Watching our masterpiece._

Link giggled in the dark bedroom. _That good, huh?_ He replied.

_Yeah, its almost like you were here._

_I wish I was._

_Truthfully: This isn't the first time I've seen this._

_I knew that without telling me._

_You should really see this._

_Yeah right. I'll leave you to it. Goodnight._

_You know I won't leave it here. Goodnight._

Link blushed. He imagined what Rhett would do to him if he refused to watch it when they would be together again. Would Rhett tie him on the bed and tease him long enough so he would finally do it? He got the familiar warm feeling and his hand slid under the covers to stroke himself. _Oh god... The amusement look on his face when he would see me watching myself getting fucked._ He looked at the picture of Rhett's cock and pictured everything Rhett would do to him to make him watch the video. It didn't take long to stroke himself to the completion. 

Rest of the week was agonizing. The days went quickly with outdoor activities but nights were frustrating. Even the next week when he joined his family to spend few days of the vacation with didn't help. He didn't get to see Rhett much, only once and both of their families were there so any intimacy was precluded. 

Days passed by and Link had concentrated on his family, pushing away his needs. He knew there would be a price in the end if he was patient enough. The first week of the vacation was long gone and it didn't bother him anymore and the second was almost over and they would be heading back home. Then they would finally have their two days together. They had called it 'camping' trip but what it really meant it was a nice hotel room in quite of an expensive hotel. Rhett had called him the day before the departure and he had sounded enthusiastic. Link didn't hide his joy when he thought of how cute Rhett was when he was excited about their time together, just the two of them.

When the most expected day finally arrived the excitement levels of both men went to the roof. They tried to act casual on the way to the hotel. Link was thinking he was being ridiculous for being so thrilled about something he had experienced hundreds of times before. But Rhett had left him for wanting more and occasionally giving him teasing hints what was about to come. He had done same to the taller man and he hoped he felt the same way.

When they checked in the hotel it was already late afternoon. They got to their room and they barely had dropped their bags on the floor and closed the door when Rhett was already pinning Link against it. ''Finally...'' He sighed. ''As much as I love the video you I love the real you much more. I can feel your warm body against mine.'' He murmured into Link's ear.

''And you call me eager.'' Link giggled and tried to playfully get away.

''I've watched that damn thing every single day and it never gets old.'' Rhett placed his hand on Link's chest, keeping him still.

''You still have it?'' Link said and made eye contact with Rhett.

''I said I want you to see it too.'' He chuckled and took few steps back, letting Link go.

''Come on Rhett, stop that... I don't want to.'' Link felt suddenly shy. The way Rhett looked at him made him nervous and same time excited.

''You need to. I wasn't going to make you do it but you embarrassed me on the first day by sending that picture of yourself. Now you need your punishment.'' Rhett sounded very serious.

''You shouldn't have left me there, I wanted you to see what you were missing.'' Link tried to sound innocent.

''As the video wasn't enough?'' Rhett raised an eyebrow at Link.

''Well...'' Link knew Rhett had a point.

''Listen. This is what's going to happen now. You sit there.'' Rhett pointed at the desk in one corner of the room. Meanwhile, when Link did so Rhett took his laptop and set of headphones from his bag. He placed them on the desk in front of Link.

''What..?'' Link was slightly confused.

Rhett opened the laptop and gave the headphones to Link. ''You're going to watch it now.''

''You have it on your laptop now? Rhett, you promised to get rid of it, not getting more copies of it.'' Link's excitement changed into worrying. Rhett noticed it and he changed his tone a little.

''I will, this is just a one-time thing. Okay?'' He leaned on the desk and looked at Link while stroking his back. Link relaxed and nodded. He put the headphones on and Rhett dug out the video from his laptop. He hit 'play' and went to the bed. He sat on in and let Link start to watch the video.

Link blushed immediately when the video started with the image of himself laying naked on the bed. He was wearing the headphones but he heard Rhett talking. ''Listen to yourself, all those noises you make, all those things you say...''

Link shut his eyes, he just couldn't look at himself but he could hear himself. _Am I really that loud... Gosh..._ He was ashamed of himself.

''Just open your eyes, baby. It won't kill you.'' Rhett's voice was much softer and Link barely heard him through his own moans.

Link didn't want to see himself but he wanted to see how much it would please Rhett. He opened his eyes quickly, like taking off a band-aid. ''Oh my god...'' He shut his eyes again and Rhett chuckled. He had seen a glimpse of himself thrusting against Rhett's cock with his mouth open wide and his eyes shut. _I look like a slut._ He bit his lip and opened his eyes again to see more. He concentrated on looking at Rhett's cock disappearing in him rather than his own face. He hated to admit it but he was getting turned on. 

Rhett noticed Link's pupils dilate and he smiled. ''Told you so.''

''I can almost feel you inside me.'' Link gulped and continued looking. He wanted to close his eyes again when he saw he was about to come, but instead, he looked at Rhett who was clearly enjoying the situation with a wide grin on his face.

Link turned his gaze back to the screen. ''Oh god...'' He said again when he saw himself licking his fingers clean like a happy little slut. ''Please no more.'' He looked at Rhett again but Rhett only nodded toward the screen so he had to see a close-up of himself on his fours from behind. He almost forgot to breathe as he looked. Rhett played with his hole and he was loving it. The scene was painfully long in Link's opinion. 

''That's my favorite part.'' Rhett said from the bed. ''You're so submissive there. Completely mine to use however I want.'' Rhett's voice was like a growl.

Link whimpered. It was weird and it felt unnatural to get turned on by watching himself. He resisted the urge to touch himself. He glanced at Rhett, hoping he would say it was enough but nothing happened and then he saw himself on the floor, Rhett's cock before him. He had seen himself in the videos many times but never seen the same look on his face as he had there. _So needy and hungry. So full of lust. Is that how I really look and Rhett's enjoying it?_

Rhett got up from the bed and walked behind him. He put hands on his shoulders. ''Touch yourself.'' He simply said.

Link tried to look up to him but Rhett grabbed back of his head and kept it towards the screen. Rhett's cock was deep in his mouth and he sucked in earnest. The wet noises of sucking drove him crazy. The sound itself made him hard. Rhett saw it too.

''Come on, Link. You heard me.''

Link blinked. ''This is so wrong...'' He whispered but moved his hand to his crotch, just slightly pressing his erection through the jeans.

''No, it's kinky. There's a difference.''

 _Can't this end already?_ Link was relieved when the angle changed as Rhett sat up so he didn't have to look at himself in the eyes while he was sucking Rhett off. He could just focus on the cock sliding in and out of his mouth. 

''Don't be shy now. I wanna see how turned on you got. Show it to me, Link.'' Rhett rubbed his shoulders.

At least, Link could look away from the screen for a moment as he opened his jeans and his hand went inside of them. He stroked himself and Rhett made an approving grunt behind him. ''Oh yeah, that's good, baby.''

Link leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes once again. He heard Rhett saying dirty things and sucking noises from his headphones. He was glad he couldn't talk with his mouth full of cock so he didn't have to hear himself speak. His hand moved faster when he recognized the sounds of Rhett getting over the edge. Rhett behind him grabbed his arm. ''Not so fast. We have other things to do.''

Link took his hand from his pants and opened his eyes just to see how he was coughing on the screen and then going back to lick Rhett clean of his come. He took the headphones off and stood up and faced Rhett.

''Let's move on those other things.'' Link grabbed Rhett by his forearms and pushed him backward on the bed. ''I've seen it now. Are you happy?''

''Very.'' Rhett said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Link lifted his shirt off and dropped his jeans. His cock was almost peeking from the waistband of his briefs. Pre-come had made a wet spot on to where the tip was. Rhett leaned closer and grabbed the smaller man by his hips and pulled him between his legs. His mouth hovered over the wet spot before licking it, tasting the saltiness there. ''Gosh, Rhett.'' Link moaned. Rhett kissed his cock through the fabric. Then he backed away a little so he could pull off his shirt, his eyes still firmly focused on the hard cock in front of him.

Link lowered his briefs, revealing the tip of his cock. Rhett's mouth was immediately there, sucking it gently, same time feeling his balls with his hand. ''Yeah, I rather watch you do it.'' It was Link's turn to chuckle.

''You were a good boy. You deserve a treat.'' Rhett said in between sucking and licking the tip. Link lowered the briefs more, hoping Rhett would take the hint and take him deeper in his mouth. The man had sensitive gag reflex and it didn't happen often but Link always had hope.

Rhett pulled away and looked up at Link. ''Get on the bed. Ass in the air.''

Link was about to protest but obeyed anyway after stepping out of his briefs. Rhett got up for a moment to get his pants off. Link was on his elbows and knees, he guessed what was Rhett's plan when he kneeled behind him on the bed. Two large hands spread his ass cheeks apart. Link gasped when the cool air of the hotel room caressed his exposed skin. He didn't get to think about it too much when he felt hot breath on his ass, followed by tongue licking over his hole. ''Rhett...'' He moaned as the taller man kept licking his opening.

''Put your knees together more.'' Rhett said then and Link shifted as Rhett guided him in a good position. He spread the cheeks again. He was swirling his tongue around the hole and gently putting pressure on it. Link relaxed his muscles as much as he could, letting Rhett's tongue in. ''Aaah... Mmmh... Rhett... More please.'' Link thrust against the wet, pointy tongue slightly. Rhett massaged his cheeks roughly same time as he tongue-fucked Link. He moved his tongue inside Link, making the smaller man squirm from pleasure. Link's hand reached down to stroke his painfully hard cock but then Rhett stopped. Link whimpered from the loss.

''I think you're ready.'' Rhett gave a little love slap on Link's ass. He lied down on his back on the other side of the bed. Link sat on his heels and before he could do anything Rhett patted his lap and smiled cheekily. ''What are you waiting for? Here's a seat available for you.''

''Oh yeah?'' Link grinned and crawled to Rhett. He lifted his leg over Rhett and sat on him, hard cock touching his crack. ''What about a kiss first?'' Link leaned in to kiss him slowly, same time rubbing himself against the cock behind him. Rhett held him by his waist and returned to the kiss, pushing his tongue into Link's mouth. Link tasted himself but continued kissing him lazily and sloppily, making a lot of kissing noises. ''Wanna know a secret?'' Link whispered into the kiss.

''Yeah.'' Rhett replied, still kissing.

Link moved his mouth lower, first kissing the taller man on his throat and then moving to his chest and nipples, leaving wet trail behind. ''I almost bought a toy when I was alone, so I could imagine you were there, fucking me nice and hard.'' He continued kissing the taller man's chest. ''But it would never compare to the real thing so I didn't do it.'' He rubbed his ass against Rhett's cock harder.

''Shame.'' Rhett stroked Link's back.

''Why?'' Link sat up, positioning himself so Rhett's cock rested perfectly between his ass cheeks. He swayed his hips and looked down at Rhett.

''I'd love to see you play with it.'' Rhett looked at him dreamily.

''Is that so?'' Link grinned.

Rhett nodded and blinked slowly. ''There's ones with suction cap on the other end so we could attach it to the wall... Or headboard... Or floor... Or whatever so you could ride it while sucking me off.'' 

Link raised an eyebrow at him, he was surprised. ''You've thought about that before, haven't you?'' He grind his hips and moaned when Rhett's cock brushed teasingly against his hole.

''Uhhmm, maybe?'' He grabbed Link by his ass cheeks and sighed.

Link put his hands behind his head and continued his little lap dance. ''I kinda like the idea.''

''That's not hard to believe. You get so horny sometimes I don't know what to do with you... So insatiable.'' He laughed.

''Oh yeah?'' Link's eyes were closed and his movements became more passionate.

''You're getting there now too.'' Rhett smirked.

''Am I?'' Link panted.

''Mmhhmm. Now, lift your ass and get me ready for you. I want my cock in you before you come right there.'' As much as Rhett loved to look at Link's little act, he was getting impatient.

Link opened his eyes to see Rhett holding a tube of lube and offering it to him. ''Where that came from?'' Link didn't notice when or where Rhett got it.

''I put it on the nightstand while you were busy watching yourself.'' Rhett chuckled.

''Oh.'' Link took it and moved so he was sitting on Rhett's thighs. He poured fair amount of lube in his hand and then rubbed it on Rhett's cock. Then he reached under him and rubbed rest of it on his hole. He got himself back to where he was before. He grabbed Rhett's cock from its base, keeping it still while he positioned himself at the right angle. He slowly lowered himself, there wasn't much resistance and the tip of Rhett's cock slid in easily. He sighed and let go of Rhett's cock, he placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders and lowered himself more until Rhett was all the way in. Link waited for a moment to take the sensation of being filled in.

He put his hands on the mattress and grabbed the sheets. His eyes were closed and he heard Rhett's heavy breathing. He slowly started moving his hips up and down while moaning and biting his lip.

''That's good, baby. So wet and tight.'' Rhett thrust against Link a little to make sure he was buried all the way in Link every time he entered him.

''It's so big...'' Link whined as he gradually started going faster.

''Yeah, it is.'' Rhett grabbed Link harder by his hips and helped him to move faster. Slow, deep thrusts changed into strong and fast, shallow thrusts. He shifted a little and Rhett found the pleasurable spot inside Link. It made him moan loudly with his mouth open wide. The bed springs creaked as Link rode as hard as he could. He was sweating and he was close to coming. His cock twitched, begging attention between their bodies. Rhett reached for it and gave it a few firm strokes. Link rose to sit up, his legs were tired and trembling as he tried his best to get himself off. 

Rhett was watching him bounce on him, he saw Link was getting tired but he was desperate to get off same time. ''Keep going, Link. You're almost there.'' He grabbed the brunette's cock again and stroked it. Link's rhythm became erratic, he rubbed his nipples and tried to stay up while panting hard.

He leaned forward again, unable to ride Rhett anymore. His muscles ached and his cock dripped pre-come. Sweat trickled down his face and he panted his mouth open. ''I can't... I can't-'' He tried. HIs body trembled and he supported himself with his hands on the mattress, Rhett between them. 

Rhett was close too and he needed to continue. He supported himself on his elbows and bend his knees. ''Lean back.'' He said and pushed Link by his shoulder to get back in the sitting position. Link was winded but got himself where Rhett wanted him to be. His back was almost touching Rhett's legs and he partly supported himself on them. He grabbed the sheets on both sides of Rhett's legs with his hands and lifted his hips up a little, letting Rhett do the work. Rhett started to thrust in him. 

Link's arms trembled as he tried his best to keep himself from collapsing. He wasn't even aware how loudly he was moaning, in that angle, Rhett was hitting the tiny spot of pleasure inside him with every thrust. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just let Rhett fuck him and he fucked him hard.

''I'm going to come, Link...'' Rhett managed to say. Link threw his head back, he was too lost in extasy to even hear what Rhett said or did.

Rhett gave Link a couple of hard thrusts before pulling him down to sit on his cock tightly. He grunted as he spilled everything he had inside Link who was staring at him lustfully. Link started to stroke his cock desperately, he felt hot come in his ass along with Rhett's cock. HIs hair had fallen on his forehead from the sweating. He watched Rhett's post-orgasm haze. Link loved he could make the bigger man to look like that. Link cupped his balls and squeezed them slightly same time stroking his cock while still sitting on Rhett's cock.

''Let me see it. Come for me, Link.'' Rhett encouraged him.

Link let out a low moan when he finally got over the edge. He didn't even remember when was the last time he had come so hard. The semen reached his chin and his chest, rest of it trickling down his hand while he was still stroking his cock.

''So beautiful...'' Rhett said as he saw Link in such state. He let himself fall on the mattress, still breathing hard. He bent his knees more to support Link in his lap.

''...Felt like I was fucking a porn star. That many times I've seen the video.'' Rhett murmured.

Link was smiling, totally exhausted. ''That was amazing.'' He finally said when he found his voice again. Weakly he lifted himself up and whimpered when Rhett's cock slid out of him with a wet pop. He lied down next to Rhett, tangling their sweaty bodies together.

''You got a little something there.'' Rhett wiped the come off from Link's chin with his thumb.

''Mmmhh... I don't care.'' Link mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

~~~~*~~~Epilogue~~~*~~~

 

After their weekend together things got back to normal. Link was more relaxed and didn't snap at everyone as easily as he did before. The days passed by and they stole kisses from each other in every chance they got. The little vacation and happening just before that got them closer to each other again. They had started to come at work earlier before anyone else did so they could spend some precious time together.

One day Link was on his laptop, going through his emails and answering them. It was early morning and he and Rhett were the only ones at their studio building. Rhett was downstairs minding his own business. _Or then he is eating, like usually._ Link thought.

After an hour and a half, he felt like he could use some coffee. He had been working hard so the caffeine would cheer him up. He got out of the office he shared with Rhett and immediately he hear something. Like something coming through the speakers downstairs. He first thought it was Rhett listening music but when he got closer he couldn't hear music, just random noises. As he got closer the noises got clearer.

_''Please Rhett, I beg you, fuck me hard. Please fuck me...''_

Link got alarmed when he heard his own voice coming through the speakers. He was almost running towards where the voices came.

 _''Oh yes, that's good, Link. Fuck yourself with my cock for a while.''_ Rhett's voice spoke.

Link was almost panicking. The closer he got the source the louder the noises were. Whole downstairs was filled with his moans and whimpers and Rhett's grunting and speaking dirty things to him. _Oh god no!_ Link yelled internally. He ran to the lounging area where most of the computers were but he didn't see Rhett there. He could hear their skin slapping against each other and he feared they were no longer alone in the building. He opened the theater room door and to his horror, he saw himself getting fucked on the big screen. ''Rhett!'' He yelled before he found Rhett from the second row who was clearly enjoying himself, stroking his cock through the pants.

''Shut it off!'' Link yelled, making Rhett jump from the surprise.

''Shut it off, you idiot! I could almost hear it from the upstairs, you got the speakers wrong.'' Link kept yelling since Rhett didn't seem to realize what the problem was first.

''Oh gosh!'' Rhett got up from his seat and went to his laptop, he fumbled with it and got the video paused to make the noises stop but then the picture froze. 

''What the hell is wrong with you? You promised to delete that thing!'' Link kept yelling beside him as Rhett tried to do his best to get it off from the big screen.

''Stop screaming! I can't concentrate!'' He was yelling back at him, starting to panic too.

Link took control of the situation and pulled off the cord that went from the laptop to the projector. Loud crackling noise followed but the picture was out of the big screen.

''I swear I could punch you right now. Delete that thing. Immediately!'' Link was shaking from the anger.

''Okay, okay! I'm sorry!'' Rhett was holding his hands up for the possible defense he might have to do. He didn't remember when he last his lover so angry.

Then he noticed: Link was standing there in front of him, motionless. His face looked like it lost all it's color.

Then he spoke: ''Do you hear that?''

Rhett stared at him and listened.

They heard someone running, the sound of it was fading away. They turned to look at the doorway but no one was there. Link blushed deeply and looked at Rhett, panic visible in his wide eyes.

''What the hell we do now?!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was! (if you can) :D  
>  ~~I wanna know if I should keep writing more smut or not.~~


End file.
